gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Isaiah Gunshot
Old Codger: Ahhhh hello youngen'. Wish to hear a tale? You: What about? Old Codger: Well... There was the french pirates? You: Nah... What else? Old Codger: Have you heard of the old co wars, You: A little. Old Codger: Ahh well what about the tale of the great pirate hero Isaiah? You: Who? Old codger: Well... A long time ago, before our time, there was a trader of Venice. He was a very rich man. One day his partner had told the guards that his son was a thieve and a pickpocket... When he heard the lies he hid his son in a crate. After the guards left the trader said to his son, "Go to the docks. Take the Dark Raptor and its crew." The trader gave him some coins and sent him off. They say if the tides are right, and if pirates are in need, the Raptor will sail again. Anyway where was I... Oh right... Isaiah set sail. He sailed the trade route, Barcelona Seville Lisbon, then up to London were he met the king. He told him of the trouble in Tortuga and the king gave him a privater license. Isaiah departed and about 20 miles out of Tortuga a navy fleet attacked him thinking he was just a pirate (news never gets to the fleets fast). Isaiah had to open fire. When he was captured the crew was executed and only few of the crew lived. Isaiah was to die, his body tared and kept in. The town square, and of course as always, he had a plan. He waited until the last minute, and when they came for him he stabbed them with a crude shiv made from his butter knife from lunch. He nabbed the guards sword and gun and started slashing every bloody guard in sight. And finally... He freed the last of his crew and got to the ship and sailed away. He sailed to Tortuga and hid out. Until he run into a man named..... You: Who? Old Codger: I don't fully remember I think his nickname was Geo. I guess we'll call him that... Anyway he met a man named Geo, well nicknamed as said before, and he got Isaiah to join his band of pirates. Soon Isaiah was named a lord. About a week later there was, I think, 5 lords, Sven Daggerbones, Isaiah Gunshot, "Geo", Peter Coalvain, and Jack. Isaiah was named lord of the naval power, and of the grand pirate fleet. Jack was in lead of the army, Peter was high up with no major lead, he was high because he was good all-round. Sven was second hand to Geo, and Geo was the high lord. And Isaiah did more than any fighter in the war. And he also shot more co. than the best marksmen. He gave us mini balls, bomb rounds for muskets, and body armour for swords and guns all from in his workshop. But... Alas... It ended at the battle of Kingshead. The pirates were overrun and had to flee. Then Port Royal fell and he vanished. And on rare times he was seen but he never stays... He's hiding even now as we speak. And will come back next war... It will happen... You can count on that. You: Thank you mate. And now I will be leaving. Old Codger: Odd much kid? Will he return???? Will the next war start??? And what happened to the Tortuga Papers?!?!?! All will come to pass in... Isaiah Gunshot... der Riese steigt bereit sein, das Geld und die Waffen und die Schrot Kanone Исаия жизнь снова градом третий лорд Ê-sai được uống rum giống như một con lợn trong quán bar trên bãi biển và chán đến chết Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Stories